megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona Stalker Club V
Persona Stalker Club V , formerly known as Persona Stalker Club , is a talk and variety program focused on the Persona series. Profile Persona Stalker Club was announced on Atlus' hub site for Persona content and premiered in February 28, 2014 through the internet video service . It was hosted by two self-proclaimed major Persona fans, the voice actress (Isotchi) and freelancer writer Kajita Mafia. Isotchi is the voice actress for Hifumi Togo in Persona 5, a fact that was only revealed few months before the Japanese release of the game; Kajita Mafia had previously been involved with the Persona series through writing an original downloadable quest for the PSP release of Persona 2: Innocent Sin as part of a collaboration with 4Gamer. Both hosts had also appeared together on a similar broadcast following the Persona 5 announcement, which led up to the official release of Persona Stalker Club. During the show, both hosts wear Persona 3 and Persona 4-themed costumes designed by Persona character artist Shigenori Soejima. In some episodes, they were joined by one guest, usually the voice actor of any major character from Persona 3 or Persona 4. They talk about a variety of topics related to the Persona series and to a lesser extent games which were being published by Atlus during the running of the series such as Shin Megami Tensei IV Final, and . It is interspersed with typical Japanese variety show-style games. The show was renamed to "Persona Stalker Club V" in June 2016, following the announcement of Persona 5's Japanese release date and its 4th trailer. Costumes of the hosts, opening and backdrops are updated to match the style of Persona 5, but the general format of the show remains the same. On Febuary 3, 2017, it was announced that the Persona Stalker Club V ''will have its final episode in March 2017. '' Regular segments Each episode of the show is generally composed of about five segments. Some segments may become staples, while others are one-offs and are revived later randomly. * : The hosts read fan letters about fans' thoughts or anticipation of the released or upcoming Atlus titles and then the hosts comment on the fans' messages. * Naruhodona-SEES: The segment title is a parody of Aigis's catchphrase "I see now". The hosts take fan questions on trivial aspects of the series such as where Jiraiya's eyes are or how Takeharu Kirijo got his eyepatch. They muse over their own personal theories before receiving an official answer from Atlus staff. * Persona Facsimile: The hosts are given a Persona/demon's name and try to quickly mimic the figure's appearance and pose with limited resources around. * Playing the upcoming or recently released Atlus title. * Perusora-mimi Theater: Atlus collects fan submissions of misheard English lyrics (usually two to three lines) in the Persona series reinterpreted in Japanese with silly meanings. Sometimes when the song is being played, dedicated art or video clip starring Atlus staff are shown to match the meaning of the misheard lyric. A fan animated some of the arts and was publicly recognized by Atlus with special gift. * Midnight Station: Advertisement of various merchandises of the Persona franchise. Episodes ''Persona Stalker Club'' * Episode 1: February 28, 2014 * Episode 2: March 27, 2014 * Episode 3: April 25, 2014 (Guest: Yumi Kawamura) * Episode 4: May 30, 2014 (Guest: Lotus Juice) * Episode 5: June 19, 2014 (Guest: ) * Episode 6: July 25, 2014 (Guest: Shihoko Hirata) * Episode 7: August 29, 2014 (Guest: ) * Episode 8: September 30, 2014 * Episode 9: October 31, 2014 (Guest: ) * Episode 10: November 28, 2014 (Guest: ) * Episode 11: January 9, 2015 (Guest: ) * Episode 12: January 29, 2015 * Special: February 5, 2015 (As part of the Persona Channel 2015 two-day broadcast) * Episode 13: February 27, 2015 * Episode 14: March 31, 2015 * Episode 15: April 30, 2015 (Featuring the gameplay of Persona 4: Dancing All Night) * Episode 16: May 29, 2015 (Guest: Lotus Juice) * Episode 17: June 30, 2015 (Guest: Daisuke Asakura) * Episode 18: July 31, 2015 (Competitor: Miguel of Dengeki Online, koudai from INSIDE, and JUN from 4Gamer) * Episode 19: August 31, 2015 (Revived corner: "Truly Scary Story") * Special: September 30, 2015 (As part for Persona event TGS 2015 broadcast) * Episode 20: October 30, 2015 * Episode 21: November 30, 2015 (Guest: Mizuki) * Episode 22: December 28, 2015 (Guest: ) * Episode 23: January 29, 2016 (As part for Persona Snow Festival 2016 broadcast) * Episode 24: February 29, 2016 * Episode 25: March 31, 2016 (Needle felting of Morgana and Mara) * Episode 26: April 28, 2016 (Guest: ) ''Persona Stalker Club V'' * Episode 1: June 30, 2016 * Episode 2: July 29, 2016 (Report of Persona 5 appointed premium impression) * Episode 3: August 31, 2016 (More gameplay footage of Persona 5 and sneak peek of Persona 20th Anniversary Concert) * Episode 4: September 30, 2016 * Episode 5: October 31, 2016 (Interview with Hashino and Soejima about the concepts and scraped ideas of Persona 5) * Episode 6: November 31, 2016 (Interview with Shoji Meguro) * Episode 7: December 28, 2016 (Report of Persona 20th Anniversary Fest) * Episode 8: January 31, 2017 (Guest: Ikue Ōtani) * Episode 9: February 28, 2017 * Episode 10: March 2017 (Finale. Guest: Rina Satō and Tomokazu Sugita) Gallery Trivia * The popularity of the misheard lyrics segment led to the release of two albums specifically focused on these songs, Persora -The Golden Best- and ''Persora -The Golden Best 2-''. The Persora in this title is a play on the words Persona and . External Links * Official Site * Direct search link on Niconico sorted by newest upload date Category:Live Action